vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SMG-IInd
Summary SMG-IInd is a G-Force mecha created by Toho that first appeared in the 1999 video game, Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact. In order to combat the atomic menace known as Godzilla, the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center (UNGCC) started development on a next-generation combat mecha - a "G-type high-mobility combat robot" called SMG-IInd. The aim of development was to create a machine that utilized both great mobility and offensive power. In order to achieve this, the robot required its high-speed hover drive system to be exhibited to its full potential. However, progression ended up screeching to a halt as the manned machine was unable to utilize its advanced mobility wholly, as it was found to be a hazard to occupational safety, and the reaction speed of the unit suffered as a result. Finally, there was a breakthrough - the Artificial Intelligence called "BH-3" was created, a mechanism sophisticated enough to operate the giant robot on its own. Because of this, SMG-IInd was rolled out as a completely unmanned aircraft, and the machine's full potential could, at last, be employed on the battlefield. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Super Mechagodzilla The Second Origin: Godzilla Age: Unknown Gender: None (Referred as Male) Classification: Kaiju, Super Mecha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Skilled in stealth, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2), Breath Attack, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection and Absorption, Plasma Manipulation (Is equipped with plasma shell and a plasma cannon), Forcefield (SMG-IInd is also equipped with an anti-beam force field), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Resistance to Extreme heat (Is protected by the Heat-resistant Alloy NT-I coated with artificial diamond) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (SMG-IInd is equal if not stronger than Godzilla, who can destroy entire city blocks in seconds with his Atomic Breath when SMG-IInd is defeated the laser nuclear fusion reactor that powers him will cause this explosion which produced 162 Tons of tnt at minimum) Speed: Subsonic travel speed (Can travel at 330 km/h), higher reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Can lift 150,000 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (His physical attacks can hurt Godzilla) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Can survive Godzilla's Atomic Breath and Maximum Spiral Heat Ray at point-blank) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters, Hundreds of meters with energy Attacks. Intelligence: Above Average. SMG has an artificial Intelligence called "BH-3", making him able to act by its own as a human pilot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Laser Cuter= |-|Double Maser Canon= |-|Plasma Shell= |-|Plasma Canon= |-|Wire Claw Attack= |-|Force Field= *'Laser Cuter:' A deadly laser attack. SMG-IInd opens its mechanical maw and fires a focused yellow laser while swiftly sweeping its head from left to right. When focused to its maximum limit, it can cut through its enemies in one shot. *'Double Maser Canon:' A dual energy attack. SMG-IInd fires two blue streams of energy from the mounted Maser Ray Cannons on its shoulders. While not very powerful, this technique is typically more effective at close range. *'Plasma Shell:' A projectile attack. Briefly withdrawing plasma from its nuclear fusion reactor, SMG-IInd fires up to four energy bullets consecutively, two from each hand. What this attack lacks in punch it makes up for in impressive range, as the energy bullets can travel for miles without losing momentum or power. SMG-IInd also has incredible accuracy, capable of sniping a target with this move from great distances so long as the target remains stationary. *'Plasma Canon:' SMG-IInd's most powerful technique. Continually draining plasma from its nuclear fusion reactor, a destructive beam of energy is emitted from SMG-IInd's abdomen. This attack has astonishing range and size, making it very difficult to avoid at close range, and is still just as deadly from afar. However, while this move is powerful, it has a drawback: the state of SMG-IInd's reactor's core becomes unstable. *'Wire Claw Attack:' A swift physical attack. SMG-IInd flips its arms backward and fires two anchors attached to wires from its elbows. With the anchors attached to its target, SMG-IInd proceeds to spin in place to its maximum speed using its high-speed hover drive system, then detaches its anchors, sending the foe flying. *'Force Field:' A protective, circular green barrier. When in a pinch, SMG-IInd can create this shield instantaneously, preventing it from taking any damage from projectile attacks. Despite appearing over its face, the barrier is deceptively large, protecting SMG-IInd down to its feet and on the sides of its body. However, SMG-IInd cannot counterattack whenever the shield is deployed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mecha Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju